


Insomnia (Harriscofest 2018 prompt fill)

by Android_And_Ale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cisco's security is really terrible, F/F, Harrisco Fest 2018, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, STAR Labs open door policy towards villains, harrisco, misuse of security cameras, the hallway of exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android_And_Ale/pseuds/Android_And_Ale
Summary: Caitlin's insomnia leads to late night discoveries about Cisco and Harry.





	Insomnia (Harriscofest 2018 prompt fill)

**The first time was an accident.**

Caitlin’s insomnia was so bad she decided to drive half an hour back to STAR Labs just for a change of scenery. Maybe an hour or two of work would clear her mind enough to chase away the demons that ate her sleep.

She flipped on the security feed out of habit. She didn’t expect to find anyone lurking in the mostly abandoned complex at this hour, but she still idly touched up her nails while it cycled through every room that reported motion sensor activity since she logged out.

It stopped on Cisco’s workshop. He sat on the edge of his bench, legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, head rolled back as Harry kissed a line from his ear to his neck.

Well. That explained some things.

She was about to turn away when Harry sank to his knees. Her mouth went dry. Cisco leaned back, elbows propped on his workbench as Harry reverently unzipped Cisco’s pants and pulled out his cock. He buried a hand in Harry’s floof of chestnut curls and drew him in.

* * *

 

**The second time wasn’t an accident.**

Cisco and Harry were subtle. No one else on Team Flash suspected. She wanted to pull them aside and insist no one would judge them, but she knew that was a lie. Joe and Cecile would call Harry a cradle robber and Iris would pull Cisco aside and gently point out that there were bad guys dressed in leather who weren’t emotionally constipated, borderline sociopathic, war veterans with PTSD.

Although everyone who’d seen him banged up in her medbay would admit Harry had shockingly great abs.

Caitlin snuck back into the building after Wally’s birthday party. After the first time, she left a subroutine on the security feed letting her know the average hour when the two of them dropped work for more athletic pursuits. She told herself it was so she could respect their privacy.

She’d seen a few clips - just to verify that the subroutine was picking up the correct interactions - but tonight, she didn’t want to watch. She wanted to hear them.

Caitlin left her high heels next to her desk. After a second’s thought, she slipped out of her panties and tucked them in the toe of her shoe.

She silently padded down to the workshop. Each step rewarded her with another hint of happy moans. The boys weren’t exhibitionists, and they definately didn’t leave the door open by choice. By now, they’d blown it off its hinges so many times the wall opposite the mangled door frame was just exposed rebar and crumbled concrete. Cisco hung a curtain rod over the gaping hole where a doorframe ought to stand and added a couple of bright blue and purple panels that weren’t quite wide enough to close in the middle. For STAR Labs, it was good enough.

“That’s it, Papi.” From here, Cisco’s voice was a whisper.

She tiptoed closer.

“Damn, your fingers feel so fucking good.”

Caitlin sped up, faster now. She didn’t want to miss anything.

Harry’s gravely voice was thick with lust. “You ready, buttercup?”

Caitlin flattened herself against the cold, concrete wall. She pulled out her phone, still set to display the security feed, and watched in black and white. Naked, Cisco was splayed across the width of their shared workbench, long hair cascading over the edge. Harry lost his shirt, but his pants and boxers were only shoved down to mid-thigh.

Hearing Cisco moan while she watched Harry slide inside him was worth the risk of getting caught. Their banter gave way to louder moans from Cisco and resonant growls from Harry. On screen, she watched Harry kiss Cisco’s ankle, nuzzling against his calf while gently sliding deeper inside him.

The bare concrete wall felt refreshingly cool against her flushed skin. She held the phone in her left hand while her right worked the edge of her skirt up to her hips.

“Fuck, Papi,” Cisco gasped. “Right there.”

Caitlin slid a finger into her pussy. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this wet. She dragged her fingers up to slowly circle her clit, moving her hand in time with Harry’s thrusts. She bit lip to keep from whimpering softly along with Cisco as Harry gently pumped his way into Cisco’s willing body. The men paused for a moment, staring wonderingly into one another’s eyes once Harry was buried balls deep inside of Cisco.

Cisco ran a thumb over Harry’s chin. His hand slowly moved down his neck, over his rock hard abs, until they rested on his hips. His smile was soft, coy, inviting.  “Wanna feel you tomorrow, Papi.”

Caitlin’s head banged hard against the concrete wall as Harry lovingly pounded into Cisco’s body. They were too lost in one another to notice the noise. Caitlin’s fingers sped up in time, running over the silky softness of her lips as she traced circles around her clit, teasing and eager, but not ready to come yet.

“On me,” Cisco moaned. “Wanna see you, Papi.”

Caitlin’s eyes widened as Harry sped up. Cisco’s arms stretched backward, over his head, until his hands closed on the edge of the work bench, gripping hard to brace himself against Harry’s pounding. His legs tightened around Harry’s waist, pulling him in deeper, until Harry suddenly stepped back, sweating and breathless.

Harry gripped Cisco’s leg tight in one hand while wrapping the other around his lube slick cock. In a few strokes, he painted Cisco’s belly with white ropes of come.

Caitlin closed her eyes for the first time, working her fingers faster and faster while the men collapsed against one another, panting in the afterglow. She struggled to keep her breathing soft, quieter than the A/C fans, as she stroked circles around her clit, faster now, closer and closer without quite getting there.

Until Harry bent over and licked a taste of himself off Cisco’s belly before sinking to his knees. She came before Harry could swallow Cisco’s entire cock, biting her own arm to keep quiet, ever so grateful Cisco’s happy moans drowned out her heavy breathing followed by the soft, guilty pad of her footsteps as she snuck away.

* * *

 

**The third time she brought a vibrator.**

It was brand new. While it wasn’t as powerful as her usual model, after a hell of a lot of testing both at home and in increasingly improbable public scenarios it really was whisper quiet and small enough to hide in her palm. All she had to do was crank up the A/C enough that the fans kicked on and they wouldn’t be able to hear her from the hallway.

They’d been fighting all day. According to her data, that meant make up sex around 2 a.m. She probably knew more about the patterns of their relationship than they did - but then, so did Google and Amazon.

She snuck back into the facility a little after midnight and started sequencing more meta DNA for a paper she was writing. Meanwhile, on the security monitors, Harry threw another marker at Cisco’s head. Cisco countered by throwing a stapler at him. Caitlin rolled her eyes as Harry stalked across the lab and knocked the entire contents of Cisco’s workbench onto the floor. This was why she ordered break-resistant clear carbonite supplies. More expensive, sure, but worth it when you worked with a sentient grumpy cat.

Harry crowded Cisco against the table. Their faces were only inches apart, both animated with screaming. Cisco bunched a fist in Harry’s shirt, looking for all the world like he was about to punch him. Harry spun Cisco around in an impressive Krav Maga move that left Cisco’s arm pinned behind him while his thighs were smushed against the workbench. As Cisco tried to wriggle free, Harry buried a hand in Cisco’s hair and pulled back, hard.

Caitlin checked her watch. Right on time.

She quickly scrolled through the rest of the security feed. STAR Labs was still a late night ghost town. She cranked the A/C down by half a dozen degrees, grabbed her tiny vibrator, and tiptoed barefoot down the hallway.

By the time she was in place outside the workshop, Cisco was bent forward over his workbench, pants and boxer briefs shoved down his thighs.

“...dammit, that’ll fuck up the capacitor, Harry.”

Harry lined himself up on the tiny screen. “That’s not what I’m gonna fuck up, Ramon.”

Caitlin bit her lip as Harry pushed in, harder and rougher than she’d ever seen them. On her phone screen, Cisco grimaced. She heard him snap, “Easy on the hardware!” Harry buried a hand in his hair, holding him down against the workbench while he pounded in.

“You’ll,” Cisco gasped, “Burn out...the relay…”

“Not,” Harry growled, “If the plug,” he thrust in harder, “is perfectly sized,” he slapped Cisco’s ass once, “for the connector.”

Caitlin shimmied her skirt up her hips. She pushed the button on back of her discrete little vibe.

Nothing happened.

She frowned and pushed it again.

It was yanked out of her hands by a few shards of a familiar matte metal.

Caitlin’s eyes widened in panic. Amunet Black stood at the end of the hallway, grinning widely. She gave Caitlin a little wave as metal shards formed letters in the air. *Naughty girl, Caity! Do they know you can hear them?*

Caitlin put a finger over her lips and shook her head in a harsh, desperate NO.

Behind her Harry groaned, “...show you how to drill a fucking barrel…”

Caitlin set off in a jog. Before she could make it more than five steps, Amunet’s shards had her pinned to the wall, skirt still around her waist. Amunet sauntered down the hallway, hips swaying, one finger over her lips. She took the phone out of Caitlin’s hand and leaned in with their faces close together, like she was about to take a selfie.

Instead, she nibbled on Caitlin’s earlobe and whispered, “How long has it been since you’ve been plowed like that, Caity?” The metal shards held Caitlin’s face in place while she and Amunet watched Harry thrust deeper into Cisco.

A trio of small metal flecks slid under the neck of Caitlin’s dress and saucily cartwheeled down to her nipple. The cold metal circled, lightly teasing at first, but gradually closing in tighter and tighter until she gasped.

Amunet put a hand over Caitlin’s mouth. “Tsk, Caity,” She whispered, licking a line around Caitlin’s ear. “You wouldn’t want the boys to find you like this, would you?” Her hand slid down to the hem of Caitlin’s skirt, now hitched around her waist. She walked her fingers down to Caitlin’s navel, did a slow lap, then kept walking until they rested on either side of her labia.

“Let’s see how much self control you really have, Caity.”

Amunet sank to her knees, grinning wildly up at Caitlin as she nuzzled her thighs. She put a single warning finger over her own lips before using it to part Caitlin’s.

Caitlin tried to repress a gasp as Amunet’s tongue licked a slow line from her clit down to her pussy then back up again. She rolled her head back against the cool, bare concrete as Amunet worked her way back up, teasing her clit with slow, shallow kitten licks.

“...you’ll make the damn thing explode!” Cisco panted from inside his workshop.

The metal surrounding Caitlin’s nipple rippled, pinching hard before tugging outwards.

“...not my fault if your triggers are too sensitive.”

Amunet matched her pace to the wet, rhythmic slapping coming from the workshop. Caitlin’s fingernails scratched against the cold concrete wall, desperate for purchase. The boys were literally ten feet away, pounding out their frustration as Amunet’s warm tongue traced faster and faster laps, working with purpose. Caitlin wanted to bury her face in her arm, really anywhere she could silence her quiet, involuntary gasps as Amunet furiously licked her closer and closer to the edge.

“...know where you can take that idea, Harry?...” Cisco panted hard between every word.

“Right,” Harry pulled Cisco back by his hair, running his teeth over a long honey line of exposed neck. “Here.”

As Harry pounded in harder, Amunet slid a wet finger into Caitlin’s ass. She bucked involuntarily, but the shards held her firm against the concrete wall.

Cisco’s moans and Harry’s growls barely covered the sound of Caitlin’s small, desperate gasps as Amunet’s tongue dragged her closer, burning out all the details of the world around her as her focus narrowed to one singular point and held her there, hovering on her orgasm like a ship on the aspect horizon of a black hole, until she was inexorably sucked in by its power.

It took every ounce of Caitlin’s willpower not to moan. She sagged bonelessly against the wall, held up only by Amunet’s metal shards. She couldn’t even push Amunet’s head away as she relentlessly teased Caitlin’s thighs with soft brushes of her lips, punctuated by little kittle licks on her clit just to make her gasp.

“...fuck Harry. So close,” Cisco gasped. “Gimme a hand.”

Amunet waved a hand, gently easing the shards away as Caitlin regained her own wobbly footing. Caitlin tried to shove her skirt back down her hips, but Amunet swatted her hand away.

Onscreen, the men stopped, mid thrust. “Did you hear something?” asked Harry.

They both stared at the curtains that subbed in for a door. Amunet put a finger over Caitlin’s lips. It smelled like herself.

“Should I go check?” Harry slid a soft hand down Cisco’s back.

They waited again, now listening hard. Amunet’s face wrinkled up in a silent giggle.

“Maybe we should finish up and run some security scans,” Cisco’s voice was all business.

“Finish first,” Harry agreed.

Cisco looked back over his shoulder, grinning. “You got some messed up priorities for a billionaire businessman.”

“This isn’t my business,” Harry shrugged. His hands tightened on Cisco’s hips. “But *this* is.”

Amunet’s body shook with her silent giggle. She wrapped an arm around Caitlin’s waist, just under her hiked up skirt, and led her down the hall.

Back in the safety of Caitlin’s medlab, she spun on Amunet, glaring furiously. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“First,” Amunet held up a hand, “Your security is terrible. Honestly, love, I’ve seen better security at a first grader’s birthday party!”

Caitlin wanted to protest, but for all Cisco and Harry’s technological prowess, the best security system the lab ever had was a heavy wood plank they installed inside the Cortex door, pirate ship style.

“And second, I was going to fuck up the Flash’s adorable little lair, but really, once I saw you twiddling away downstairs to the magical music of other people’s lovemaking, I decided I’d rather amuse myself by fucking you.” Her wild gaze had a predatory edge.

Caitlin backed up a few steps. “I’m not joining you again, Amunet.”

“I can be very persuasive.” Amunet’s arms wrapped around Caitlin’s waist, pulling her close. “You know what they say. If you can’t beat them…” She playfully slapped Caitlin’s ass.

“I mean it.” Caitlin’s words sounded weak in her own ears as Amunet trailed a line of kisses from her collarbone up to her jaw. The hand gently stroking Caitlin’s ass slapped it again, harder. She sucked air through her barred teeth. “Fuck you, Amuent.”

Amunet’s lips hovered a millimeter over Caitlin’s barely coming into contact as she smiled. “As you wish.”

  
  
  



End file.
